Karin Gaiden
by Luxurien
Summary: How Naruto Gaiden Chapter 2 will turn out probably. "Who is this woman in glasses?" Sarada asked her mother. "That," Sakura said. "Is the love of my life." Sakura x Karin. Hints of Sakura x Karin x Sasuke.


-.-.-

"Who is this woman besides father? The one with glasses?" Sarada demanded, her hand sliding against the soft fabric of the bed her mother lay on.

Sakura stirred at her daughter's words, her eyes swirling towards the broken frame where the picture stood. She could sense it – the familiar chakra signature of Sasuke nearby. It was suddenly so overwhelming.

With a sign, Sakura sat up, her eyes tired as she frowned at Sarada, unwelcome memories floating to the surface.

"She is the love of my life." Sakura answered honestly. Her daughter deserved the truth.

Sasuke's chakra signature dimmed. Clearly, he thought it was more important to go see Naruto – perhaps he had heard the conversation and decided he wanted nothing to do with it. Just like him, really.

"The love of your life?" Sarada asked, confused.

"Yes." Sakura responded, feeling her energy return. "It's time I told you the truth Sarada. I wanted to hide it from you, hoping you could live a normal life…"

"What is the truth, mother?"

"The truth all began many years ago after the war. Your father decided to leave the village in search of redemption, you can ask him that story himself, I won't tell you anything about it. Well before he left, he had three travel companions. They were Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin." Sakura began her tale.

"Karin was a very powerful ninja, from the Uzumaki clan like Naruto, the hokage. She and I were both rivals in a way – we were both madly in love with your father, Sasuke."

"You were both in love with him?" Karin asked, sitting down on a wooden chair by the bed. "And he picked you right?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "Not exactly. What happened was… Karin and I became very close, trading stories of Sasuke, and then of ourselves… Over time we grew to be very close friends, and your father didn't come back. Eventually we fell in love – Karin and I. However we lived in a society where two women could not be in love with each other."

"What's wrong with two women being in love?" Sarada asked with a frown.

"Nothing is. Society is just messed up. Think about it, do you know of any couple in this village that consists of two men or two women or any combination besides a man and a woman?"

"No, I don't." Sarada said finally. "Everyone has a mother and a father."

"Well, I suppose you're getting closer to the issue." Sakura continued. "You see, Karin and I wanted a child, but we couldn't have one. And on top of that, we had to hide our relationship _and _if we brought a child into this world our child would suffer because they would be the child of the strange couple. We just couldn't do that in good conscience."

"I wouldn't have minded." Sarada pouted. "At least I'd have both my parents."

At her words, Sakura's eyes widened and for a brief moment, Sarada wondered if her mother would cry.

Instead Sakura spoke in a choked voice. "Around this time…" Sakura took a deep breath and then continued. "Around this time your father came back to the village. Karin and I did a lot of talking and came to a conclusion – he could be the father. He told everyone on the first day as team 7 that he one day wanted to continue the Uchiha clan, but he was too busy to do it. On top of that, Karin and I wanted a child to raise. We went to him with the problem and he agreed – and after some…" Sakura was quiet. She wasn't going to tell her daughter that she, Karin and Sasuke had regular threesomes until Karin got married. "Some time Karin became pregnant with you, and Sasuke left the village once more."

Sarada's eyes widened. "So… So Karin is my real mother?"

Sakura frowned. "I like to think Karin and I are both your mothers, Sarada. I love you dearly, I have never thought of you as anything but my daughter."

"I love you too mom." Sarada said, standing up and hugging her mother fiercely. "But what happened to my other mother?"

"She died in childbirth…" Sakura said bitterly. "You might still be interested in your father…"

"I still don't understand completely, but thank you for telling me." Sarada said. "I need some time to think about this. I still want to know more about… Sasuke and the Uchiha clan, as their blood does run through my veins. But now I know that my real parents are you and Karin, even if Karin is gone now."

Sakura smiled. That went better than expected. She reached up her hand and pat her daughter's head.

"I love you, Sarada."


End file.
